


(softly) don't

by unluckywords



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Idk what I'm doing this is just, Insight, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckywords/pseuds/unluckywords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salem, c'mon. Don't do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(softly) don't

**Author's Note:**

> plblt

She really should have seen it coming.

Falling in love, that is.

She was a lover, finding passion for life in her attachment to people and places and things. Nate had always loved that about her, said it was something good to hold close when the going got tough. She doubted he'd meant like this, falling in love just months after losing him. Falling in with two men, wonderful, good hearted, and brave men who she'll never tell she loves them. Falling in love when she's supposed to be looking for her baby. Falling-

Suddenly she hears footsteps, one set heavy and one soft, and two voices coming closer.

Salem breathed out a sigh and rubbed her eyes before getting up to meet Maccready and Preston to see how their mission went.

_This is ridiculous._

She thought she could handle this. Moving on, that is.


End file.
